


融雪

by Phi_lia



Category: Big Bang (Band), Block B
Genre: M/M, Prostitute Zico
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_lia/pseuds/Phi_lia
Summary: 禹智皓站街的故事
Relationships: Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Others, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Woo Jiho | Zico, Woo Jiho | Zico/Others
Kudos: 9





	融雪

**Author's Note:**

> 看tag  
> 看清楚再继续，虽然这篇根本就不雷还挺无聊（

1、  
  
禹智皓站在路灯下的时候觉得今天实在是很冷，可能确实如此，可能是他的错觉，也可能只是因为身上的衣服过于单薄的缘故，一件薄薄的、如纸一样的白衬衫，就是所有了。他不禁把自己搂紧了一点，想从挤压中寻找一些虚幻的温暖。  
  
但好在路灯的照明范围足够大，供电也足，被囚禁在有机玻璃罩子里的光源散发出的温柔光晕足以把他整个人笼罩起来，让他有种被阳光宠爱的假象。不过应该确实也算是某种程度上的宠爱，今天他运气足够好，找到了这样一处光源充足的地方。以前有些时候，即使是寻找得过了整整一个漫长的夜晚，也找不到这样一处能让他容身的地方。半夜的时候，公园里的路灯总是朦朦胧胧、明明暗暗的，具体原因不清楚，可能只是这里的物业为了省钱，故意做些偷工减料。  
  
但他还不能回去。  
  
尽管回到家里情况也不会好到哪去，但他也不能回去。因为还没赚到上个月的房租钱，已经拖欠许久了，现在回去免不得又是被冷嘲热讽一番，还得冒着当场就被赶出去的危险。  
  
还是在这站着吧，总能等到一两个客人的。  
  
站着没有事做，他也不抽烟，就很容易回想起来以前的很多事情。到底是怎么沦落到今天这个地步的？不是很记得了，久远的记忆早已模糊成了一片朦胧，留下的只有刻骨的钝痛，即使是早已开始愈合的伤疤，按下去也仍然是疼的。  
  
况且确实是每天都在疼。  
  
来嫖的男的真的很少有好人，大多都是急色的、残酷的，抱了一堆生活中攒下的怨气特意往他身上发泄。言语羞辱是基本的，轻微的暴力也不算什么。控制欲比较强的客人喜欢从后面上他，同时拽着点什么，头发也好，锁链也好，有时直接就是脖颈。他扬着头讨好地把自己的脖子往别人手上送时偶尔也会感到迷惑，为什么要如此轻易地把自己的命运交到其他人手中？学生时代时，教科书上把动物间的性行为称为骑跨。他就经常感觉自己在被骑跨着，周围冷冷的，没什么热情，只是在单纯地进行性交易，偶尔装模作样地叫两声，免得扫了客人的兴。  
  
不得不说大多数男的都有救风尘的习惯，每次完事后，几乎都有人跟他讲说，从良吧，不要再干这行了。语气诚恳真挚，投向他的目光也多为怜悯可惜。禹智皓笑笑，说好啊我会考虑的，算是满足一下对方劝妓从良的虚荣心。内心却在骂，这个臭傻逼。  
  
男人的套路他懂得不能更多了，这种贤者状态最多只能维持五分钟。下次见面，说不定就又是找他来嫖的。  
  
也有的人捧着他的手说我好喜欢好喜欢你，你别卖了跟我在一起吧。他这种时候就很头疼，小孩子懂个什么，懂个锤子。然后随随便便就敷衍过去。看着对方满含热泪的双眼他也不觉得有多愧疚，社会就是这个样子的不是吗，劝他人远离鸡更是好事一桩。  
  
但还是好冷啊，想要点爱，或者类似的，暖和的，毛绒绒的东西。  
  
他就是在这种精神恍惚的状态下遇到权志龙的。

  
  


2、  
  
权志龙缓缓地走过公园时其实也不知道自己心里在想什么，如往常一样，是个失眠的夜晚。只不过他没有再待在工作室里画画听歌。不错，这的确是他的爱好，只是他也会有怠惰的一天。出来走走没什么不好的，于是他就出来走走了。  
  
看见路灯下的人时他第一反应是怎么也有人恰好像自己一样失眠得如此严重，他好奇心并不强，但在这种除了这人外四下无人的境遇里还是忍不住多打量了他几分。高、白、瘦，腿很长，嘴唇饱满，上半身只穿了一件白色的衬衫，此时被冷得抱紧了自己。双眼却没什么神采，好像思绪早已离开了尘世几万年，整个人和路灯的光晕揉在一起，仿佛要成为这个冬季最初的落雪。  
  
好像是被他的目光打醒了，那人看到他在打量自己，犹豫了一会儿就径直走了过来。  
  
权志龙心里顿时升起一股不好的预感。  
  
站定在他面前时，他发觉对方看向他的目光异常澄澈，一点欲念也没有带，然后对方开口了：“口交五百，全套一千五。”声音里没有一点扭捏，看向他的目光也丝毫没变，似乎在他面前揭露自己暗娼身份的这件事并不算什么一样。  
  
可能在他心目中也确实算不上什么，这种熟练的姿态，估计已经经过了数次的训练了。  
  
权志龙想起来之前下雪时出门逛街，景色固然浪漫美丽，但雪落在地上后总是会让路更加难走。迈出去的每一步都会沾上点雪沫星子，他低头一看，原本洁净的落雪已经变得肮脏不堪，底下是泥巴，表面是他的脚印。有一半已经融了，化成雪水，阳光照射过来，地面有点亮晶晶的。  
  
他想，说这个人像落雪倒也不算有错。

  
  


3、  
  
去到附近宾馆开房，前台的小姑娘只是扫了他们一眼，见到禹智皓之后便一副了然了的样子把眼神收了回去。用手指简单地点了一下记事本示意让他们做个登记，顺便收了钱就完事了。整个过程行云流水，一气呵成，连一丝迟疑和停滞都没有，她甚至连他们的身份证都没要，就把钥匙给了出去。  
  
“右转上三楼，308。”  
  
禹智皓点点头表示知道了，上前接过了钥匙就去牵权志龙的手。  
  
他的手白白细细的，如他本人一样修长，指尖的温度不高，甚至还带着一丝像被雪水冻过的冰冷，掌心倒是热乎乎的，没有汗液的滑腻感，很是舒服。  
  
权志龙被牵起来时的感受就是这样的，一冰一火，界限分明，他猜想，这大概是禹智皓在街上站着时只把半只手缩到了衣袖里的缘故。  
  
他们一边上楼禹智皓一边低头看他的手，半晌后才抬起头来，脸上一副惊讶的样子。  
  
“你给自己涂指甲油了？”  
  
“是啊，怎么了？”  
  
“没什么。”禹智皓摇摇头，继而珍惜地抚摸上了他的指甲，在甲床的地方轻轻地揉捏了一下，仔细地想了又想，才开口：“很好看，很漂亮……红色很适合你。”  
  
和你本人一样热烈又漂亮。  
  
但他没有说出口。  
  
打开房门后权志龙环顾四周，整体的布局比他想得要好一点，当然是比不上他平时的住所的，但倒也还算干净整洁，除了显旧一点外暂时没发现什么别的明显的缺点。  
  
然后就是简单地洗澡、上床，开始之前禹智皓定定地问他说要不要洗，眼神里没有多余的色彩，也没有多余的情绪，完全如例行公事一样的认真。他被这样的眼神搅和得没了大半兴致，原本浮在空气中若有若无的暧昧气氛也消失无踪。  
  
他摇了摇头。  
  
难道一个出来卖的不懂得如何去调节气氛吗？  
  
他其实之前也没有出来买过人，只是听别人提起过。说找的鸡如何如何骚，又如何如何乖巧，自己被伺候得如何如云坠雾，恨不得马上就再来一遍。他对这样的话题没有太大兴趣，所以反应也冷淡。毕竟本身身边就不缺人，各色男女都有，他想和人上床，总不至于沦落到在外面找鸡。  
  
这次是例外，例外中的例外。  
  
他对这个人有一点好奇。  
  
但也仅此而已。  
  
于是他开始抽烟，因为只是一个纯粹的过渡的等待，他对这根烟也没拿出来什么认真态度。抽得极快，那层白白的雾似乎都没抵达到他的肺部就又被送了出来。不一会儿就堆积了一段长长的烟灰，微微抖动手腕，也不掉下来。他终于起了点兴趣，凝了点神盯着手中的烟，也不抽了，就静静地看着它燃烧。  
  
“嘶——”  
  
这样刺耳的声音，来自于老旧的浴室门。  
  
是禹智皓出来了，他脚踩着一双酒店常见的一次性拖鞋，用浴巾仔细地擦着自己湿润的头发，歪着头，头发被水淋湿后湿答答地贴在脑门上。他过于专注地对付着自己的头发，对权志龙的眼神并没有太大反应。  
温驯。  
  
这是权志龙想到的最贴切的词语。  
  
也是这时，他手中烟的烟灰也终于落下来了，有一些蹭到了他的手腕，更多的砸在了地上，散开，继而被夜半的微风带走。

  
  


4、  
  
没想到禹智皓的口交技术还挺好的。  
  
坐在床的边沿时权志龙这样想。  
  
在他的面前，禹智皓很明显是跪着的，此时正低着头，努力地用嘴应付着他含着的阴茎。空气中除了偶尔一点可疑的水声外什么都没有，权志龙深吸了一口气，也把头低下了，想仔细观察一下禹智皓。  
  
睫毛很长，而且浓密，闪烁间就如同敛翅欲展的蝴蝶。山根挺拔，线条流畅。再往下，往下就是那张嘴了。  
  
红红的，水润的，下唇却又特别厚的嘴。  
  
权志龙在开始之前就在期待被这样的一张嘴含着会有怎样的快感。现在他知道了，倒是和之前别的床伴相比没有太大的区别，只是禹智皓显然在这方面经验丰富，不论是舔还是吸的力度，都只会让人觉得刚刚好，一点也不会过分。  
  
重点是这样的禹智皓特别漂亮。  
  
其实口交往往并不能代表屈居或雌伏于人下，但他选择了跪着，明显是故意的，就给人带来一种卑贱的、讨好的感觉。  
  
确实会让人容易硬也更容易射。  
  
tricky bitch.  
  
权志龙好奇起这时他的表情会是怎样来，于是他钳起禹智皓的下颚，强迫他抬头。这样的角度改变显然影响了他的阴茎在禹智皓口中的位置，以一种微妙的、刁钻的角度进得更深了。是喉管壁吗？他不知道，但是欣赏对方因为这一变化而变得表情略有不适的脸庞倒是挺有趣的。禹智皓想咳又不能咳，下意识的干呕动作也被挡住了。嘴角边溢出，是难以吞咽所导致的口水。他的眼珠向上翻了一下，露出大片眼白。  
  
居高临下地看着，难免会觉得他像一件精美却又呆滞的物件。  
  
看到了自己想看的，权志龙被取悦到了。他伸出手往扔在旁边的裤子随意摸索，摸出了烟和打火机，熟练地夹好，点火，火苗跳跃中，又一根烟被点燃了。  
  
这次的心情比刚才的好，所以他深吸了一口烟，让烟雾在自己的肺内度过一段时间，才缓缓放它出来，一时间，他面前烟雾缭绕，看不清禹智皓的脸。  
  
他拍拍对方的头，示意他站起来上床。  
  
一个简单的前戏而已，没必要做到射。  
  
不得不说禹智皓真的很有做鸡的觉悟，他爬上床后，便很自觉地拉起权志龙的手往自己的后穴伸。顺便从床头柜摸出来一个安全套，递给了对方。  
  
“刚刚洗澡时我就做过润滑了，但你还是可以……”他想了想，似乎在斟酌措辞。“先试试。”  
  
权志龙依言伸了根手指进去，故意捣乱一般在里面屈指，或又剐蹭内壁。令人失望的是，禹智皓脸上什么表情也没有，似乎这事根本和他无关。  
  
权志龙翻了个白眼，拿起套子套上就直接进去了。内里倒是如想象般紧致火热的。他随意抽插了一番，对方就开始发出了细小的呻吟，碎碎的，掺和着一点犹豫的，如幼猫的嘤咛。  
  
但还不够，远远不够。  
  
于是他直接把禹智皓翻了过来，强迫他和自己对视。并在加重了身下的力道同时，拨开了他汗湿的刘海，想看清楚他此时的表情。  
  
禹智皓又在看着他，不同的是这回的眼神混杂着痛苦和情欲，眉头微微皱起。他不喜欢，就伸手将它抚平了。感受到掌心底下变得急促的鼻息，他忽然开心起来，又深吸了一口烟，然后缓缓吐到了禹智皓脸上。  
  
这次禹智皓直截了当地咳嗽了起来。  
  
“不会抽烟吗？”  
  
“不会。”即使被顶弄得十分难受，禹智皓的回答仍然很干脆。  
  
他正想说这怎么可能，这时手机却忽然响了。他一把捂住禹智皓的嘴，示意他安静，然后接通了电话。  
  
手机的音量没有开很大，模模糊糊中禹智皓只能隐约听到对方似乎是在询问权志龙现在在哪又在做什么，都被他一一敷衍过去了。挂断电话时，权志龙一点表情也没有，随意地就把手机扔在了一边。  
  
然后四周就是一片寂静，半晌也没有人动。  
  
“谁？你男朋友吗？”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“算是吧。”  
  
“他不好吗？”  
  
“没有，”顿了顿，“他很好。”  
  
禹智皓抬头，看了看直起身子坐在床上的权志龙，他现在仍然是面无表情的，看不出来这段对话带给他的是喜是忧。比起眼前的人，他把更多的目光投射在了墙壁上。尽管身体还有一部分连接着，但禹智皓感觉到周围的气氛顿时变冷了，连带着指尖也逐渐染上了一层寒意。  
  
现在他才有空停下来一会好好地审视一下权志龙。 染了深红的头发因为激烈的性事已经变得散乱，躯体瘦削白净，但有着大片的纹身。位于脖颈后的路西法，张扬的翅膀顺着他皮肤的纹路缓缓蔓延开，明晃晃、肆无忌惮地彰显着自己的存在，傲慢，又与他本人无比贴切。  
  
明明是两个人，但他散发出来的气息此时却带上了强烈的排他性。禹智皓看着他，更觉得自己只是个处于上帝视角的观察者，而非一个参与者。他不懂他，但意识到这时不该说话了。于是在之后的事情里彻底沉默下来，只在适当的时候，发出一些若有若无的呻吟。  
  
第二天醒来时，透过纱窗映入放间的阳光无比灿烂，但仍然抵挡不了冬天的寒冷。禹智皓下意识往身边一扫，果然空无一人。  
  
预料到了，也没有预料到。  
  
他第一次体会到什么叫怅然若失。

  
  
5、  
  
禹智皓没有想到和权志龙再次见面的时候竟然来得如此之快。  
  
可能也没有他想象中的快，因为权志龙的头发已经从深红掉成橘色了。他想起来上次和权志龙相见时对方的头发，像深秋的枫叶林一样红，一样烂漫，但如果要更准确地进行比喻的话，那还得是玫瑰。是的，玫瑰，不管是他冷着脸还是笑着时，都更像一朵玫瑰，自然地散发着浪漫的气息。禹智皓之前也算是经验丰富，但像权志龙这样的还是见的少之又少。让人忍不住想伸手，去碰一下。  
  
他这次的心情明显比上一次的要好很多，嘴角带笑，一边抽烟一边在人群中随意舞动着身体。夜店里的打光很花哨，蓝蓝紫紫黑黑灰灰的一片糊在了一起，让人除了轮廓外只能依稀辨认出他的发色和一点点五官。但禹智皓还是认出了他，第一眼就认出来了，无关观察与谨慎，只是一种感觉，一种必然会是他的感觉，而事实也的确如此。  
  
或许是他看着那边的时间太久，对方察觉到了他探寻的眼神，顺着目光往他这边瞧，于是便恰好地对上了双眼。  
  
权志龙笑了，晃了晃另一只手拎着的酒瓶，示意他过来。  
  
他不自觉地过去了。  
  
但我们明明不熟，让我过来做什么。  
  
“随便聊聊呗，你在这做什么？”权志龙还是笑得很高兴，似乎看出来了他的想法。  
  
“我来工作的。”他其实不喜欢夜店，不喜欢这里总是纸醉金迷不分现实与幻境的氛围。总是会有喝到烂醉的男人吐得满地都是，又或者发疯的女人与别人殴打撕扯得满地都是血。不好，不好，真的不好。他还是比较喜欢有秩序的，干净整洁的一切。  
  
虽然他本人的存在一定程度上已经在打破这个社会的秩序了。  
  
但怎么讲，人总是要生活的，在路边站街也并不总是有生意的。通常情况来讲他们的行业不会分淡季和旺季，但总会有经常无所收获的时候。在这时，他就来夜店里打打工，陪酒也好侍者也好单纯地做点清洁工作也好，工资比一般的餐厅都要高。而且，他在这里遇到之前的客人时，尴尬感不至于那么强烈。  
  
但没想到权志龙直接就会错了意。  
  
“怎么？我可从来不知道这里还搞应召女郎这一套。”  
  
“不是那个意思。”  
  
禹智皓下意识地否认了，但他心里清楚，对方的话也未必就是全错的。他偶尔，虽然只是偶尔，也会在这里找到几个起了色心的男人，动点小技巧，加多一点身体接触。然后，然后就把人拉到一边，在厕所隔间，或者其他无人的地方谈好价格，最后顺理成章地出去开房。  
也没那么顺利成章。  
  
但他不想再继续这个话题了，于是开口问道：“你男朋友呢？这次也没有跟着来吗？”  
  
“是没有，你想见他？”依然是调笑的语气，但气氛却渐渐冷淡了下来。  
  
禹智皓一时语塞，他觉得自己说错了话，但具体又不知道错在了哪，于是便直愣愣地站在了那里，也不知道说什么。  
  
好在权志龙没有过多纠结他这句话，把酒瓶子放在了一旁就拉起了他的手，抬头又是一个笑脸，让人琢磨不清他到底在想什么。  
  
“我们这次去你家试试看吧。”  
  
“啊？”  
  
“但是我家很小很脏。”禹智皓一瞬间不知所措，拒绝是他现在唯一能干的事。  
  
“没关系，我只是想看看。”  
  
权志龙的话语很温柔，说着就用手抚上了他的额头，把他的碎发划到了另一边。他的手还带着刚刚抽完的烟味，禹智皓不喜欢，却忍不住多闻了几口。  
  
以前不是没有客人提出过这样的要求，但都被他拒绝了。他的职业本就不体面，既然如此，能保留的面子还是尽量保留着吧。  
  
但他好像没有办法继续拒绝此刻的权志龙。  
  
于是他答应了。  
  
  
6、  
  
走在回家的路上，禹智皓觉得自己大概是真的糊涂了，怎么就鬼使神差地答应了对方的要求。但他看着在身边和他走在一起的权志龙，却又觉得好像很合理。  
  
一起走过去是权志龙提出来的，不是心疼打车的钱，而是他说想醒醒酒，刚才喝得有点多。  
  
晚间的微风打在他微红的脸颊上，让他被迫眯起了双眼。禹智皓觉得好笑，又觉得他很可爱，就直接笑出了声。  
  
“有什么好笑的。”  
  
权志龙一眼瞪过去，禹智皓笑得更开心了。  
  
“你很可爱。”  
  
“是吗？”  
  
“你等我一下。”  
  
话音刚落权志龙就走了出去，禹智皓一看，他走出去的方向明明是一家花店。搞不懂他又在想什么，他只能静静地待在原来的地方等他。  
  
权志龙出来时手上拿着一朵玫瑰，径直向他走来，嘴角又带上了笑。  
  
“给你的。”  
  
“你也很可爱。”  
  
禹智皓几乎是机械般地接过了那朵玫瑰。它花瓣舒展，上头带着露水，红得似乎不能再红。  
  
很漂亮。  
  
禹智皓一时又不知道说什么了，之前也有假意追求过他的人送他花，但他几乎都是看都没看就扔进垃圾桶了。没有用，他也没地方养花。这种美丽的小东西，天生就不应该和自己共存的。  
  
“谢谢你。”  
  
他一瞬间觉得他们好像是一对普通的情侣在约会一样，互相夸赞，送礼物，表达爱意。情到浓时便缱绻在一起。  
  
但他们真的不是。  
  
但起码在这一刻，还是能假装那么一小会的。  
  
他拉起权志龙的手，加快了脚步。

  
  


7、  
  
禹智皓住的房子很小，权志龙推门进去之前就已经注意到了。毕竟连门都那么破破烂烂布满铁锈，内里又能好到哪里去？果不其然，一眼扫过去后就差不多能把整个空间尽收眼底了。不过倒是收拾得很干净整洁。床头柜上放了一盒开封的颜料和调色盘，旁边架着一副未完成的画。这就是房间里唯一有艺术气息的东西了。不过物品虽然多，但都细致地码好了，没有杂乱的地方，一切都是井井有条的，让人不禁觉得，住在这里的人一定相当热爱生活。  
  
但禹智皓并不是这样的，即使不是，也和通常意义上的热爱生活相去甚远。他整理房间只是出于习惯，亦或是所谓的强迫症。对于生活，他谈不上热爱，也谈不上厌恶，只是一直单向地进行挣扎，在黑暗的洞窟里勉勉强强找到了一束光便无知无觉地顺着它走。或许生活就是挣扎，他不知道，但对他来说，事实就是如此。不然也不会沦落到如今出去站街出卖身体的地步。  
  
本来是远不至此的。  
  
远远不至于。  
  
但尽管这样，墙壁上因潮湿而发霉卷曲的壁纸、窗台上因年份过久而褪得早已看不清原本颜色的窗帘，还是毫不留情地暴露了房间主人的寒酸与贫穷。权志龙站在房间的入口，只觉四周逼仄无比，连挪动一步也必须小心翼翼的。只有这样，好像才不会碰到堆积于周围的杂物。  
  
禹智皓看出了他的犹豫，抢先出了声。  
  
“怎么？我就说你会后悔的吧，你这样的人，本就不属于这里。”  
  
他眼光闪烁，明明是自嘲的话，言语中却丝毫没有酸涩，仍然非常平静，像只是在陈述一个无比平常的事实。  
  
而这也确实是事实。  
  
权志龙沉了沉脸色，尽管没有被对方的话刺到，但不舒服总归是有的。他把目光投向整个房间里唯一比较宽敞的床铺，抬手对禹智皓招呼了一下，示意他直接开始。  
  
禹智皓随手把玫瑰放在了床头，就带着他上了床。  
  
他们做爱还是如上次一样顺利，主要是因为禹智皓真的很乖，从来不会有多余的反抗或挣扎。有的时候权志龙没把握住力度，弄得他疼得冷汗直冒时也不会痛呼出声，最多隐忍地呻吟一下，或者把修长的手指缩回来握成拳头缓解。这算什么、这算什么，他一遍又一遍地对自己说。之前的客人比他过分的多着去了，有些人的喜好就是暴力。有一次，他被打得躺在地上哭着求饶了好久对方才放过他。而在那时，那个客人也才终于放出了一个微笑，然后开始操他。那时，他觉得地板很冷，自己的血很冷，心也很冷，他觉得，自己好像终于明白了这个世界的真谛。  
  
权志龙插进去的时候他忍不住呻吟出声，还是如之前一样，低低的，像随时就会哑在嗓子里。他从来都是如此压抑自己，似乎这样就能假装自己不是个婊子一样。  
  
权志龙把他的脸拧向自己，又一次强迫他和自己对视。  
“你从来都是这样叫床的吗？像个处女一样，不敢太大声。”  
  
禹智皓不回答，只是呼吸更加急促了，吸气，又吐出来，整个过程都急急忙忙的，只在单纯地完成生存的任务。  
  
“你的客人喜欢吧？会觉得自己在操一个处女，而且技巧还不错。”  
  
顿了顿，他接着。  
  
“不愧是专业的。”  
  
被这样羞辱了一番后禹智皓没有回嘴，反而把交叉在他背后的双手收得更紧了，想把他紧紧抱住，像离了水在岸上挣扎奋力蹦跳的濒死的鱼。  
  
“你操我吧……你操死我。”  
  
他开始翻白眼，勉力将上身挺直了一点，拿自己的鼻子去凑权志龙的鼻尖，凑到了，他轻轻地摩挲一下，就又躲开。  
  
“不要戴套了，就这么射进来吧。”  
  
他的声音抖得几乎让人听不清，语气却没有玩笑的意思。  
  
“射在我里面。”

  
  


8、  
  
再次睁开双眼的时候，禹智皓惊讶地发现这次权志龙没有直接离开，而是拿起了他床头柜的那一盒颜料，开始饶有兴致地玩着。  
  
见他醒了，他直接问。  
  
“你还会画画？”  
  
“……没有，瞎玩而已。”  
  
喜欢倒还是喜欢的。  
  
他没有说出口。  
  
“给你画一幅画好么？”  
  
“啊？”  
  
不等他回答，权志龙又直接上前把他按回了床上，把他整个人摊平，撩起宽大到能把他大腿遮住一半的衬衫，开始仔细地观察起他的肚皮来。  
  
软，白，富有弹性。  
  
而且是大面积的白。  
  
权志龙随手拿起放在床头柜上的画笔，沾了点水和颜料就开始画起来。  
  
浓重的颜色随着他的笔尖化开，逐渐显现出了一点轮廓。  
  
在禹智皓的肚皮上。  
  
他低头，画得十分认真，似乎世界上再也没有比这更重要的事情了一样。每一笔，都落得慎之又慎，却又好像只是在任着性子随意作画，颜色不停地换。  
  
他的鼻尖有意无意地蹭上了禹智皓的肚子，那里的皮肤又细又嫩的，泛着红晕。禹智皓感受到了剐蹭和温热的鼻息所带来的痒意，忍不住扭动了一下身子想摆脱这种感觉。却被权志龙扣着腰一手制住了，力气没有很大，但他瞬间就不敢有任何动作了。权志龙仍然进行着手上的工作，双眼仔细地盯着他的肚子。  
  
“不要动。”  
  
他的声音并不冷酷，只是淡淡的，没有什么感情。  
  
“好……”  
  
禹智皓彻底安静下来。  
  
说实话，凉凉的颜料铺在肚子上的感觉还是让人有些不适的。但他不想打扰权志龙，一来，是他也想知道他最后会画出来个什么。二来。  
  
二来是他就是不想打扰权志龙。  
  
不知过了多久，权志龙终于结束了这个漫长的作画过程。  
他俯下身去看自己的最终成果，嘴角边绽开来一个不易察觉的微笑。  
  
很难描述出来那是什么，简单地来说，只是几片再普通不过的颜色，叠在一起，也不过是多了一点混色，粗看并无特别之处。但权志龙好像真的很满意的样子，嘴上不说，眼中却遍是喜色。  
  
“喜欢吗？”  
  
禹智皓低下头，对着肚皮上的几滩色彩沉思了一下，才认真地说。  
  
“喜欢。”他的语气真诚。  
  
干透了的颜料糊在他的皮肤上，一丝生机也没有，摸上去，还有点硬硬的。  
  
但他还是喜欢。  
  
尽管他看不懂，他并不知道权志龙要表达什么。  
  
然后就陷入了无尽的沉默，谁也不知道要说什么，谁也不知道要做什么。接下来谈些什么，发生些什么，似乎都是错的。  
  
一般的嫖客和鸡在做完爱之后会干什么呢？  
  
会在鸡的身体上画画吗？  
  
好像不是的。  
  
那他们能算什么呢，有点什么，却又更接近什么也不算。  
  
如果说是一时兴起的炮友，似乎还能显得更赤裸裸更坦诚更能见天日一点，但他们不是。  
  
说是情人，那就更加可笑了，明晃晃的金钱交易，能把人的眼恍瞎。  
  
禹智皓踌躇了，在他看来现在的他们似乎应该接一个吻。但他们值得这个吻吗？  
  
他伸出手，主动攀上了对方，把对方的身体往自己这边引。然后，几乎是虔诚地，奋不顾身地，把唇瓣落在了权志龙的嘴唇之上。  
  
碰到了，实实在在地碰到了，很软，很有弹性，和他之前所有吻过的活物一致。  
  
但权志龙迅速地把脸别开了，碰到之后，是擦边而过，再也没有后续。他甚至连一点犹豫都没有。  
  
他又开始淡淡地打量起禹智皓来，眼里没有生气，也没有别的类似情绪，只是没什么温度，熟悉的排他性氛围回来了。又开始了，谁也猜不到他在想什么。  
  
禹智皓心里猛抽了一下，他猜想过会是这样，干脆利落的拒绝，但这并不代表他已经准备好了要去面对这个。 不是没有过旖旎的幻想，毕竟还是有玫瑰花的，还是有画的，他们之间的联系是不仅仅只有钱的，对吗？  
  
但他好像还是想错了。  
  
周围的气氛瞬间冷了下来，可能也有外面在下雪的原因吧，原本就很冷很冷，现在更加冷了。  
  
权志龙看够了，见他没有任何动作，率先出了声。  
  
“我先走了。”  
  
“嗯，你走吧。”  
  
禹智皓敛下眼睑，不敢再多说一句话。  
  
直到权志龙完全踏出房门之前，他一个多余的动作也不敢有。  
  
等到他完全消失在他的视野里时，他才断断续续地从刚才的状态中把自己的神志一点点抽回来。  
  
然后他开始哭，哭得并不如何激烈，只是默默地流泪。泪水布满了他的脸颊，也不擦，就这么静静地任意让它们流。  
  
他的眼神径直垂向了地面，于是看到了昨晚那朵原本被自己放置在床头柜的玫瑰。似乎是在什么他没意识到的时候被打落在地板上了。掉了几瓣花瓣，奄奄一息的样子，早就不如昨晚的那般明艳动人。他摇了摇头，伸手把它捡起来，扔到了垃圾桶里。  
  
然后他看向窗外，外面的确下雪了，大片大片的白把原本的景色都尽数笼罩了。白净，光洁，倒也算是某种程度上的一了百了。  
  
只是真的很冷。  
  
冷得他再也不想动了。

**Author's Note:**

> kudos和评论❤️❤️谢谢嘞！！


End file.
